Aujourd'hui est le Jour de la Victoire
by MapleandPheonixFeather
Summary: Pour Lily Luna, le Jour de la Victoire est toujours aigre-doux.


Aujourd'hui est le Jour de la Victoire

Aujourd'hui est le Jour de la Victoire. Plus tard, il y aura une grande célébration, et les personnes sont déjà en train d'arriver à mon école, et elles sont prêtes à célébrer le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de le mort de Voldemort, l'ennemi dans la guerre. Par la fenêtre dans ma chambre, je regarde les personnes qui arrivent et qui attendent la plus grande célébration depuis la mort du méchant homme lui-même.

Lentement, je descend les escaliers et entre dans la salle commune. Elle est pleine de bavardage puisque mes compagnons de classe sont énervés pour la célébration et pour voir leurs familles. Le bruit est trop pour moi, donc je vais au terrain, souhaitant un soulagement. Je me promène sans but.

Le Jour de la Victoire est toujours aigre-doux pour moi. C'est difficile pour moi de comprendre d'habiter dans un monde où Voldemort domine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas compris qu'il fallait attendre pour un garçon juste un an de plus que moi de sauver le monde. Je sais que je n'aurais pas été capable de sauver le monde, mais le monde attendait. Ils attendait pour un adolescent. Je ne peux pas imaginer d'habiter à mon école où tous les étudiants ont vécu, effrayés que leur famille, leurs amis, ou leurs parents soient tuer. Un monde où une erreur vous a exposé à la torture que je ne peux pas imaginer dans mes pires cauchemars. Je ne peux pas imaginer être jeté en prison à cause de mon héritage. Mais, je suis ici, et je célébrerai le fin d'un mal que je n'ai jamais éprouvé.

Ce n'est pas que je ne sais rien de la guerre. Chaque Jour de la Victoire dans mon souvenir, ma mère reste dans sa chambre pendant une heure, évoquant ses souvenirs, regardant les photos de sa famille avant la guerre. Je la regardais tandis qu'elle prend son visage courageux. Je la regardais tandis qu'elle célébre, mais je sais qu'elle pense seulement à son frère qui est mort dans la guerre. Elle a perdu les compagnons de classe et les amis. Elle a regardé tandis que les personnes qui semblent si fortes sont tombées par le pouvoir d'un adversaire anonyme. Aujourd'hui, elle se laisse rappeler. Elle n'est pas la seule personne affectée par la mort de son frère. Mon oncle, qui est d'habitude insouciant, s'assoit en silence, pleurant son jumeau. Il ne peut pas célébre sans lui.

Mon père réfléchit profondément chaque Jour de la Victoire. Je sais que aujourd'hui est important pour lui, et que aujourd'hui est, pour la plupart, un jour heureux, parce que c'est le premier jour de sa vie libérée, mais la liberté est venue avec un coût. Je sais qu'il se blâme lui-même pour les morts d'en grand nombre. Depuis j'étais petite, je regardais Teddy grandir sans ses parents. J'ai regardé quand il a fini l'école, est devenu docteur, et s'est marié, regrettant pour ses parents. Sa seule consolation a été qu'il savait qu'ils sont morts pour un meilleur monde.

Aujourd'hui est le Jour de la Victoire. J'arrive à la monument avec les noms des soldats qui sont morts dans la bataille finale de la guerre. Il y a plus de cinquante noms, et je sais que il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes qui sont mortes dans la période précédant. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de lire les noms. Aujourd'hui, je me sens différente, donc je décide de lire. Il y a des noms que je reconnais, comme les parents de Teddy et la première petite amie de mon oncle. Il y a aussi les noms que je ne reconnais pas. En fait, le plupart des noms je ne les reconnais pas. Les noms comme Colin Creevey ne comptent pas pour moi. Quand je pense è ça, je deviens triste. Toutes les personnes sur ce monument ont donné leurs vies pour les enfants de l'avenir, mais elles sont oubliées. Elles sont juste un nom et juste souvenir pour les personnes qui les ont connues. Elles sont pris pour acquis. Elles sont les héros méconnues, les soldats que nous avons oubliés.

Quand mes enfants viendront ici, ils ne reconnaitront rien des noms. Pour eux, Voldemort sera juste un nom dans un livre. Ils ne comprendront jamais la terreur qu'il a créée et comment il était craint. Ils n'aurons pas peur de dire son nom - une peur qui a existé pour les décennies avant que je sois née. La réalité que mon père était prêt à mourir afin que les autres puissent vivre ne possédera pas de la merveille. Le temps passera, et le Jour de la Victoire perdra sa signification. Les noms ne seront pas souvenus; les visages des soldats qui sont tombés ne seront pas vu. Le Jour de la Victoire deviendra simplement un jour où les héros anonymes étaient honorés par un moment de silence et les enfants n'auront pas d'idée de quoi ils sont sauvés. Je me met en colère quand je pense à ça. Je suis reconnaissante de tout ce qui s'en passé, mais je suis vraiment enlevée de tout, et mon père est le héros de la guerre! Je pense que je dois être reconnaissant que je n'ai rien sens le pouvoir de Voldemort. Quand j'aurai les enfants, j'espère que ils seront reconnaissant qu'ils ne sauront rien.

Mon petit ami, Scorpius, arrive et glisse ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je le regarde et souris. "Aujourd'hui est le Jour de la Victoire," je chuchote. Il me sourit. Aujourd'hui me rappelle que la guerre nous a donné une chance. On m'a dit que nos pères se détestaient à école. Il semble que les guerres permettent aux ennemis de mettre de côté leurs différences. La guerre nous a permis d'aimer, malgré tout notre héritage. Nos pères ne se détestent plus, parce que mon père a sauvé le père de mon petit ami. La guerre a donné à nos parents une perspective différente. Elle permit aux personnes de mettre de côté leurs préjugés pour un meilleure monde. Pour moi, c'est le sens de le Jour de la Victoire. Il me rappelle que les chose petites ne sont pas important. Tout le monde est le même.

Nous retournons à l'école. Les célébrations ont déjà commencé. Je vois mon père. Je lui approche et je l'étreins. "Joyeux Jour de la Victoire, Papa," je chuchote. Il m'embrasse et je réalise que le Jour de la Victoire est pour la célébration, et pas pour pleurer les morts. La guerre a créé la paix. Les sacrifices doient être célébrés. Je ne me concentrai pas sur les héros anonymes et verrai juste une tragédie. Plutôt, je serai reconnaissante pour ses sacrifices. Je les honorerai, mais je ne les pleurerai pas. Ils ne sont pas morts pour que la prochain génération sente la tristesse. Ils sont morts pour la joie, l'amour, et la liberté. Ils sont morts pour que nous puission vivre. Aujourd'hui est le Jour de la Victoire. Aujourd'hui, je célébre.


End file.
